


Arma de Yummeng

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Summary: Wei Wuxian es adoptado con la finalidad de usar sus poderes como un arma para su secta, pero el quiere algo más alla de ser una herramienta
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducción

Wei ying era un niño cuando armó un desastre en medio de una pequeña ciudad. Cadáveres salieron por doquier ante el grito de aquel niño haciendo huir rápidamente a aquellos perros que lo aterraban. El pánico cundió en otras ciudades, la historia se esparció, varios pensaron emprender el camino en búsqueda de tan terrible arma aún desconociendo que o quién fuese.

No obstante cuando alguien finalmente arribó fue una amable mano el que le brindó apoyo, quien solo veía en aquel pequeño al hijo de sus personas favoritas. No obstante, no todos en el hogar al que arribó. Mándame Yu no estaba dispuesta a aceptar al hijo de la mujer que no le permitía ser amada sin nada a cambio.

Bajo su mano dura Wei Ying fue criando para convertirse en el arma de Yummeng, aislado del mundo y sin conocer todos aquellos ojos que querían posar sus manos en él.

Cuando aquella marca en su cadera que lo indicaba como futuro omega apareció, Madam Yu supo que no había forma que dejara salir al joven, era demasiado peligroso, tan fácil de ser "hurtado" de esta forma. A pesar de no contradecir comúnmente a su esposa, Jiang Fengmian sabía que el joven era una persona sin importar lo poderoso que pudiera llegar a ser.

Sin menoscabo decidió que iría una semana a Gusu a convivir con otros jóvenes de su edad, tras ello podría regresar pasando casi desapercibido por su esposa.

Cuando salió de Yummeng sentía que había conocido un mundo nuevo, realmente estaba de agradecido de esa oportunidad, y a pesar de haber prometido no causar problemas sabía que su curiosidad podría ser difícil. Jiang Cheng fue el encargado de protegerlo que aceptó sin mucha opción, al fin al cabo era su hermano, ¿que más podía hacer de todas formas?

Tras partir Jiang Fengmian solo podía desear que su hijo adoptado fuera feliz, y si encontraba a alguien bueno en su camino... ¿que más podría desear?


	2. 1

Wei Ying llegó Gusu y no dejaba de hablar era la primera vez que convivía con tanta gente y a Jiang Cheng solo le quedaba correr tras de él. Varios lo veían raro por su entusiasmo era particularmente anormal para un omega, pero tras ver que hablaba indistintamente con todos notaban que él era simplemente extraño y no se les insinuaba, lo cual decepcionó a varios.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención era lo excepcionalmente bueno que era en las clases, barriendo hasta con varios de los alfas más fuertes.

A pesar de no ser de su agrado un omega tan poco propio,debido al corto tiempo que estaría y su excepcional talento, Lan Qiren decidió que iría a una misión a la región de Qinghe. Aunado irían sus sobrinos, Jiang Cheng que iba incluido con Wuxian, y el joven Nie Huaisang que no tenía ningún talento pero al ser de dicha secta debía acudir para mostrar sus avances.

En cuanto supo, Wuxian aceptó gustoso, pero Jiang Cheng dudó ¿sería bueno ir sin que lo supiera su padre? Realmente esperaba que nada malo sucediera pero tenía un mal augurio.

En el camino Wuxian se hizo muy amigo de Nie Huaisang quien le contaba muchas historias incluidas una de su terrible hermano. Tras llegar les esperaba un banquete no muy apropiado para su edad que incluía alcohol que Wuxian probó por primera vez sin miedo. Cuando llegó Nie Mingjue los jóvenes ya estaban bastante tomados y Nie Huaisang se escondió para que no fuera regañado.

Cuando arribó comenzó a beber mientras hablaba con su amigo Lan Xichenquien no bebió una gota de alcohol, no obstante cuando llegó la hora él y Wangji se retiraron a dormir. Realmente le caía bien el Lan, ¿pero que clase de persona hacía eso? Se quedó bebiendo solo un rato cuando noto que su hermano y los otros dos desaparecieron ¿habrían ido a dormir? Al otro día tendrían un fiero enfrentamiento con un monstruo cercano a sus tierras, debían estar listos.

No obstante un delgado joven se le acercó y le increpó con voz ebria. -¿Porque eres tan malo?- Nie Mingjue observó al muchacho con duda ¿Quien diablos era? ¿Porque iba por ahí increpándole cosas sin respeto alguno? Sin importar su edad él era un líder de secta.

-¡Cuida tus palabras niño!-

-Tu cuida las tuyas aterrorizas a mi amigo- dijo poniéndose simple centímetros de él sin temor alguno.

-Eres un irrespetuoso ¡Te mostraré que es ser malo!-dijo con una voz que resonó todos los sirvientes huyeron sabían que su furia solía ser peligrosa, más con gente así.

Pero antes de hacer otra cosa Wuxian ya estaba sobre él que había caído de espaldas. Ese maldito chico era fuerte y rápido. -¿Que es lo que me ibas a mostrar?- Mingjue ardería en furia pero al decir eso el otro se hizo hacia atrás y posó su mano sobre su entrepierna, destanteandole. Entonces noto aquel arma ligero debajo del alcohol el maldito niño era un omega ¿acaso le increpaba o lo seducía? No entendía que demonios pasaba, pero le dio una buena mirada. Definitivamente era atractivo inclusive ocultando su figura bajo su gruesa y ancha ropa.

A pesar de haber tocado ahí sin intención, cuando lo hizo Wuxian no pudo evitar decir -¿Porque el tuyo es tan grande?-

Inmediatamente el otro lo besó en la boca, Wuxian lo iba a empujar pero su difusa mente noto que se sentía bastante bien, sin pensarlo de más se dejó llevar. El Nie notó que el otro no mostró resistencia así que eso debía buscar, ¿porque no divertirse una noche? Pensó igualmente de ebrio.

Se levantó cargando al otro llevándolo a la habitación desvistiéndolo en el camino. Una vez en sus aposentos iba a preparar al otro pero su entrada estaba ya muy húmeda. Lo vio y su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras respiraba agitado. Observando su rostro lo penetró, su bella cara era un total espectáculo.

Aquella extraña noche dos cuerpos se unieron por primera vez.

Cuando despertó, Jiang Cheng estaba con dolor de cabeza tirado en el suelo, lo despertó Wangji que lo veía con desprecio. En la cama no muy lejos estaba un Huaisang en peor estado, o eso creía él. Apenas se despabiló vio a todos lados -¿Y Wei Ying?- salió corriendo en su búsqueda hasta que encontró un camino de ropa de su hermano adoptivo hasta encontrar una habitación de una gran puerta que abrió cuidadosamente solo para ver a Wuxian desnudó cubiert de la cintura para abajo con un cobija y el gran brazo de Nie Mingjue. Parecía que había despertado apenas. Vio un brillo a su lado, Lan Wangji desfundaba su espada, per el Jiang lo detuvo. -¿estás bien? Tu... querías...?- dijo con voz suave para no despertar a la mole a su lado.

Wuxian volteó con un enorme sonrisa - Fue fantástico,definitivamente no es malo- la mano lo jalo hacia el. Y Jiang Cheng cerró mejor. Al voltear ya no estaba el Lan.

¿Si quiera Wuxian estaba bien... cierto? Cierto... Pero él definitivamente estaba muerto, ya podía verse siendo latigueado por su madre por permitir esto, sollozó mientras iba a cambiarse para la misión.


	3. 2

Todos estaban en un río que estaba acechado por un terrible mal, Wuxian seguía sin aparecer, así que estaban a punto de iniciar en su ausencia, pero pronto llegó en compañía del líder Nie que simplemente se sentó a la lejanía a observar, al fin y al cabo era su territorio, no sería extraño que debiera vigilar que los próximos líderes de dos sectas no murieran. 

Nie Huaisang temblaba aún más en presencia de su hermano, Jiang Cheng se sentía un tanto nervioso y temeroso pero procuraba ocultarlo, pero los otros tres no mostraban un atisbo de temor, incluso Wuxian para tener demasiada energía. Comenzaron a atacar el mal que aquejaba esas aguas, un espíritu terrible y poderoso. Wuxian y Wangji atacaban con confianza, mientras qué Huaisang parecía sólo alentarlos, a pesar de intentar no estorbar Jiang Cheng en un segundo fue jalado para el agua.

Una sensación recorrió la espalda de Mingjue, un terrible mal los acechaba de la nada, posó su mano en su sable y volteó inmediatamente. No había nada nuevo ahí, pero aquel chico ya no parecía tan lindo como anoche. Jiang Cheng había sido sacado del agua por Wangji que observa con una distancia considerable. El agua estaba turbia, los males se destrozaban entre sí y sobre todo a aquel terrible mal, en una intensa imagen que nadie pensó ver. Cuando por fin el agua descanso, incluso parecía que la luz pedía permiso para regresar. 

Wuxian por fin se movió hacía donde estaba Jiang Cheng y comenzó a atenderlo como si nada acabara de suceder antes la mirada fija de todos. -¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-  
\- Si, si solo caí al agua no tenias que hacer... eso-   
\- Mi deber es protegerlos ya lo sabes, seguro no estás herido?....-

Mingjue solo observó atentamente, a si que el arma de Yummeng era ... ¿ese omega?. Nunca había tenido una aventura tan productiva, quizá debía asegurarse que no fuera una sola noche... Volteó y vio que Xichen desvió la mirada de él, y dijo -Acabamos, regresamos ahora a Gusu-

\- Vamos Xichen, cumplieron la misión, quédense hoy para festejar-  
\- Lo siento, será la próxima vez, el joven Wuxian debe volver a Yummeng en dos días, tenemos el tiempo justo- dijo con una sonrisa y los jóvenes volvieron por sus cosas para partir, y Wuxian le dio una coqueta sonrisa a Mingjue al pasar a su lado.

Cuando se disponían a salir, de aquellas tierras, Wuxian jaló la manga de Jiang Cheng y le dijo, - creó que no me siento muy bien, creo que me dará temperatura - 

Xichen volteó a ver a Jiang Cheng y le dijo -¡ ¿Eres beta o alfa?!   
\- No no lo se.... beta-   
\- ¡Corre! Llévalo lejos de aquí y la ciudad.- 

Jiang Cheng estaba aturdido pero asintió cargó al otro en su espalda y se dispuso a subir a su espada. Antes de moverse vio las pupilas dilatadas de Lan Zhan y su hermano conteniéndole. Voló y pronto vio minúsculas cosas irradiar de Wuxian , su cuerpo ardía. .¿Acaso estaba en celo? Es imposible, había presenciado algo así y definitivamente las feromonas no eran visibles.

La densa capa de feromonas de celo de Wuxian se esparcieron por esas tierras. Mingjue que venía de cerca al decidirse no dejarlo ir las presintió y fue tras ellos. 

No muy lejos en una carroza una furiosa Madam Yu iba con Jiang Fengmian reclamándole cuando esté volteó cual sabueso, sus pupilas comenzaron a crecer ordenando inmediatamente que se alejaran -¿que demonios haces, debemos llegar por ese malcriado?-  
-Ese es justo el problema, sus feromonas están donde quier, so demasiado fuertes.

Madam Yu maldijo una vez más a su esposo, siempre temió que el primer celo de Wuxian fuer un cataclismo, así que había planeado cómo afrontarlo en Yummeng, pero aquí ¿que demonios haría? Bajo de la carroza y se dirigió en su espada al lugar, no permitiría que nadie aprovechará este momento para poner sus manos en SU arma.


	4. 3

Las piernas de Wei Ying comenzaron a fallar, Jiang Cheng lo llevaba cargando, pero ya no podía más, el cálido cuerpo del otro lo hacia sudar, estaba realmente agradecido de no ser afectado por el olor, pero aun no pudiendo percibir las feromonas de otros, la intensidad de estas lo hacia sentir mareado, como cuando eres atacado por un fuerte olor.

No muy lejos Nie Mingjue estaba más y más cerca de su presa, podía casi sentirlo cuando lo golpeo algo en el costado haciéndolo caer, volteo completamente alterado en su estado de alfa, solo para ver a un Lan Xichen con las pupilas completamente dilatadas como las suyas, cuyas piernas temblaban.

-¡Deténte! Los líderes de secta Jiang vienen en camino. Esto solo creará un conflicto entre nuestras sectas, y debemos estar unidos contra los riesgos venideros-

-¡Hazte a un lado! Ese omega es mío ya de todas maneras, con esa arma nadie necesita el apoyo del resto ¡Muévete!-

Lan Xichen se quedó pensando aun en su estado alertado era capaz de contenerse, más con tan frías palabras, ¿arma? Era solo un chico, que demonios decía. -Ahora tengo mayores razones para no dejarte pasar- 

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, realmente ninguno quería lastimarse entre sí, pero ambos eran muy obstinados creyendo que su razón era absoluta.

Una ráfaga morada pasó sin detenerse, al verla pasar Lan Xichen se tranquilizó, su familia debía estar aquí. En ese momento de distracción Nie Mingjue le dio la vuelta y se adelantó, y el otro no tuvo más que seguirlo, o esto sería aún peor. Casi como una carrera Madam Yu, llegó solo para ver a Jiang Cheng batallando por no vomitar, y un Wei Ying tirando en el suelo con el rostro completamente rojo y la entrepierna húmeda retorciéndose. 

En ese momento llegó Nie Mingjue y dijo -¡Váyanse! Déjenme con mi omega- Jiang Cheng quedó aterrado, aquel imponente alfa de alguna forma lucía ahora aún más terrible y poderoso que antes. Pero no se movería un centímetro de lado de su hermano. Pronto un rayo morado se vió y el Nie salió volando. 

Madam Yu ignorando por completo al otro volteó a ver a su hijo y a Wuxian y gritó -¡De que estaba hablando!- dijo mientras azotaba el látigo en el suelo. Aún en su delirio Wuxian sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, después de tantos años de ser acondicionado por ella aquel sonido le aterraba casi como el ladrido de los perros. 

-Ma madre, nosotros tomamos se nos pasó la mano, desapareció y apareció con ese alfa en la mañana, seguro no lo quizo por favor piedad- suplicó Jiang Cheng por su hermano, pero eso encendió la furia de Madam Yu que alzó su látigo con toda su furia y lo dejó caer sobre el vientre de Wei Wuxian que dejó de emitir feromonas mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-¡Cuantas veces te lo diré! ¡Tu solo naciste para ser entrenado y usado! ¡Solo eso! ¡NO TOMAR Y HACER NOVIOS! ¡Solo eres un sirviente, un arma!- gritaba sin dejar de golpearlo haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Sin soportarlo más, Lan Xichen corrió y ante todos sus esfuerzos de no crear conflictos detuvo la mano de Madam Yu quien lo vio furioso. -¡Ya basta! Es solo un muchacho ¡Tiene derecho a vivir! ¡Ni siquiera pasó algo de importancia, pare este sin sentido!-

-¡Mi señora! ¡¿Que demonios sucede?!- Jiang Fengmian no solía alzar la voz, pero ver a su hijo ahí tirado en sangre le hizo enfurecer. Lan Xichen soltó la mano de Madam Yu, que no le quedó más que controlarse, Jiang Cheng intentaba cuidar a Wuxian, incluso intentó recibi unos latigazos y proteger a su hermano. Al ver a su tío Wuxian simplemente se desmayó. 

——-

Los Jiang se fueron de esas tierras, así como los Lan tras disculparse por el tumulto con Nie Mingjue.

Wuxian fingió seguir inconsciente en el camino aterrado de abrir los ojos. Las palabras del Lan resonaban en su mente ¿Acaso tenía derecho a vivir más allá de ser una simple "Cosa"? Nie Mingjue lo había intentado proteger, quizá si encontraba la forma de volver con él podría ser ... una persona.

Nie Mingjue se quedó furioso tras aquel día, definitivamente haría lo posible por hacer su esposo aquel poderoso omega. Tenía un poder para acabar con ejercito y no era mal parecido, era definitivamente un excelente trato.

Por su parte Lan Xichen regresando a Gusu no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que sucedió. Aquel chico no estaba a salvo aún en casa, de pronto la idea del enojado Wangji de llevarlo a Cloud Recess para protegerlo no parecía tan descabellado como le hizo creer. ¿Acaso podrían hacer algo por él?-

Una tormenta no dejaba de caer y no parecía menguar pronto.


	5. 4

Furioso con su esposa Jiang Fengmian apenas llegó a Yummeng la delegó de cualquier cuidado sobre Wei Ying, llevándolo a una alejada habitación donde le dieron atención, al parecer tenía algunas heridas internas, pero esperaba eso no afectara su vida futura. Jiang Cheng pidió no ser apartado del lado de su hermano, a lo que su padre aceptó tras asegurarse que el incluso intentó evitar la situación.

Wei Ying tardó en despertar de sus tratamientos pero cuando lo hizo tenía claro algo, debía salir de ahí ¿Pero como? Jiang Cheng le explicó que estaban solos ahora ahí, y que su padre le prohibió a Madam Yu acercarse. Wuxian se sintió aliviado, quizá no haría falta irse de su hogar, pensó, pero luego recordó Nie Mingjue, realmente comenzaba a extrañarlo, como si ese único encuentro hubiera bastado para prendarle de él. 

Pasó una semana, él se sentía energético y repuesto, pero realmente temía alejarse, el sólo recordar aquel látigo le hacía temblar, más cuando se enteró que su tío debía ir a una reunión de líderes de secta. Solo se quedó en su habitación esperando en silencio, un gran ruido sonó cerca. -¡Que no se los olvide que yo también soy líder de esta secta, abran paso!- Wuxian empezó a sentir sus piernas fallar.

La puerta se abrió, volteó a ver aterrorizado, dos figuras blancas aparecieron. Uno lo cargó y salieron a toda velocidad, sin el saber si debía poner resistencia o no, quedando totalmente inmóvil sin saber reaccionar. Después de alejarse en medio de la maleza, Wuxian volteó, vio quien lo cargaba era Lan Zhan, entonces el que los guiaba definitivamente sería Lan Xichen. Tras un tiempo Wuxian preguntó -¿Porqué?-

-Supe que el líder Jiang iría a una reunión de líderes de secta, temía por tí por lo que pasó, así que le pedí estar cerca por si algo pasaba a lo que el aceptó un tanto indeciso- dijo Lan Xichen -¿Como sigues? ¿Estas bien?-

Wei Ying estaba atolondrado, solo dijo -Si, casi como nuevo-

Tras un rato llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde se hospedaron, en la habitación en el suelo iba a quedar Lan Zhan y a lado en otra habitación Lan Xichen. Luego les llegó comida, incluida una jarra de alcohol de cortesía. Wuxian no lo había pensado hasta entonces, pero definitivamente esta era su oportunidad para partir con Nie Mingjue, pero si habían acordado con su tío Jiang no lo dejarían ir tan rápido. Wuxian decidió que la forma era hacer tomar al Lan Zhan y huir en la noche, así que le sirvió sin preguntarle y se la ofreció, pero el lo alejó con su mano. 

No le hacía falta conocerlo mucho para saber lo necio que podía ser, un poco ansioso porque el otro Lan llegara tomó un trago y jaló la camisola del otro que estaba distraído y lo beso, hechando el licor en su boca. Lan Zhan se alejó ligeramente para toser, parecía que le correspondería cuando de repente su cabeza se desvaneció y golpeó la pequeña mesa. Wuxian se alejó asustado, checó que tenía pulso así que decidió tomar sus cosas y salir por la ventana antes de que alguien hubiera escuchado ese ruido, pero antes de ir hacia su salida, sintió una mano en su cintura,era Lan Zhan, Wuxian casi brinca del susto al verlo, pero había algo fuera de sí. Intentó asestarle un beso pero Wuxian lo esquivó, pero pensó rápidamente, -No tendrás otro si no me ayudas a salir- le dijo con un guiño

-No-

Wuxian quedó impactado con esa respuesta -Si quizá es el beso y te dejo echar un rápido vistazo.... aceptarías ayudarme? 

-Mmm-

Pero antes de si quiera comenzar a desabrocharse la puerta se abrió. -Lan Zhan es hora de dormir y tu ven ahora mismo Wei Ying- dijo Lan Xichen con una sonrisa no muy sincera- Wei Ying viéndose atrapado no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo.

-Yo...- intentó Wuxian.  
-No me importa que intentabas, pero no aceptaré que uses a mi hermano. Vete, nosotros nunca te retuvimos, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.-  
Wei Ying se sintió terrible, aún cuando el otro ni si quiera alzó la voz.  
-Solo si quieres que te dejen ver como un arma, déjate tu mismo de ver como una cosa. Tenlo claro cuando llegues con Mingjue, espero equivocarme. Adiós-   
Lan Xichen cerraba su puerta, Wuxian tenía un impulso de detenerlo y decirle que ya no quería irse, pero no pudo. Solo se quedó parado ahí, viendo aquella salida cerrarse, respiró profundamente, y emprendió su viaje en busca de aquel amor prometido.


	6. 5

Wei Ying continuó su camino hasta que llegó de regresó a aquel lugar,respiró hondo mientras caminaba por aquellos caminos que conoció la vez pasada solo para encontrar una puerta cerrada.

-Vengo a ver Nie Mingjue- Los guardias vieron con incredulidad como ese pequeño omega se refería tan descuidadamente del líder de secta, pidiendo verlo como si fuera cualquier cosa. 

-¿Quien eres tu? No puedes venir si él no te espera, vete-   
-Soy Wei Wuxian, el me conoce y seguro me espera, digale- dijo Wuxian  
El guardia roló los ojos pero mandó a otro a dar el aviso. Wuxian se quedó ahí parado mientras veía los puntos débiles por donde escabullirse si ellos no lo dejaban entrar. ¿Quien era? ¡Había estado ahí hace no tanto! 

Las puertas se abrieron para ver Nie Huaisang,-Hola, sígueme- Wuxian lo vió con una sonrisa realmente esperaba ver a su hermano, pero convivir con su amigo no estaba mal tampoco. Le platicó que luego del incidente su hermano le ordenó volver de Gusu, y ahora estaba casi como su asistente, le dijo que su hermano tenia reuniones, y le pidió le diera una habitación, no obstante salieron y lo llevó una cabaña un tanto alejada de la casa principal.

-Luego te traeré cosas, espéralo aquí.... Wei Ying ... tu no... sabes... ten cuidado- dijo yéndose sin dar más explicación  
Wuxian se quedó ahí, tampoco es como si fuera buena idea que lo vieran ahí si había invitados o podrían saberlo en Yummeng. La cabaña no era tan grande pero tenía todo. Pasaba el día y se sentía cada vez más nervioso, ¿Acaso vendría? ¿Quizá debía ir a su habitación en la noche?-

La puerta se abrió, volteó a ver con ilusión y vio un joven delgado, parecía también ser un omega, su rostro lucía bastante atractivo. -Hola, el joven amo Huaisang me pidió que le trajera esto, y que siguiera aquí, que la reunión duró más de lo esperado. Es ropa y comida-

-¡oh!, muchas gracias... eres?-  
-Meng Yao. Sirvo directamente al amo Mingjue, si necesitas algo dímelo, mi habitación es aquella. Procura no salir mucho, algo me dice que te buscan- dijo saliendo. 

Aquella ropa era delicada, como la de cualquier omega... excepto él, realmente era muy delgada, ¿Pero tenía alguna opción? Decidió limpiarse. Se hundió en la tina y se quedó pensando con los ojos cubiertos.   
Wuxian saltó sintiendo una respiración en su oído -¿Huiste por mi?- Estaba a punto de atacar hasta que notó de quien era esa voz, por lo que relajo la postura - ....Si-   
-Haré que valga la pena- dijo el otro besándolo, Wuxian se descubrió los ojo solo para ver al otro, como si realmente necesitara asegurarse que no era un sueño. Wuxian no podía resistir, había esperado por esto demasiado, así que jaló al otro hacia la tina. De repente temió que el otro se molestara recordando su carácter pero siguió besándole. Pronto el otro alcanzó la entrada de Wuxian y comenzó a estimularla mientras mordía sus rosados pezones. Wuxian no tardó en sucumbir.

Sin esperar o decir más, Mingjue pasó sus manos debajo de los muslos del otro y lo cargó sin esfuerzo colocándolo arriba de su miembro. Wuxian soltó un pequeño grito al ser penetrado, y luego no dejo de gemir bajo la cadencia del otro, Wuxian sentía su adentro sufrir y disfrutar tan enorme miembro. Tras un largo tiempo lo alzó de más para besarlo, y ahí se quedaron. -Descansemos-

Ambos se pusieron una túnica delgada y fueron a la cama, Wuxian se hizo bolita en los brazos del otro que simplemente no se movió mientras pensaba. ¿Acaso esto bastaría para tenerlos su lado? No quería embarazarlo o su fuerza podría disminuir, las relaciones con los Wen se volvían difíciles y no podía darse el lujo de tener fuerzas disminuidas, pero si no lo hacía ¿podría irse?.

No estaba seguro de ser necesario formalizar su estancia, pero quizá sería la solución. Volteó a verlo, lucía tan indefenso, ¿quien diría que tenía tal poder? Su rostro era muy atractivo, quizá no el omega más lindo que hubiera visto, pero tenía su encanto... quizá no estaría tan mal quedarse con él.... Tenía aun mucho que pensar.

Al día siguiente Wuxian despertó y no había nadie a su lado. Despertó por el sonido de platos. -Hola joven Wuxian. Le dejo el desayuno, en un momento vendrá el joven Nie Huaisang, dijo que quería hablar con usted. El amo Nie Mingjue tenía una reunión con el líder Jin por eso fue a prepararse. Con permiso- dijo Meng Yao con su amable voz. Wuxian solo pensó ¿De que querría hablar?


	7. 6

Los días pasaron, Wuxian veía a Nie Mingjue todas las noches y desaparecía al amanecer, mientras que Mengyao era el único con el que interactuaba para atenderlo, realmente comenzaba aburrirse en el día, quizá no haría mal dar un paseo. Espero que le llevaran el almuerzo y limpiaran, el otro no debía volver en unas cinco horas por lo menos pensó, se puso ropas de la secta Nie y salió de ahí, camino por las afueras, y luego decidió que si quizá curoseaba en la casa principal no estaría mal..., aún así decidió ir sigilosamente sin que nadie lo viera aún cuando nadie se lo había prohibido.

Continúo sin ser visto, vio la habitación de MengYao vacía, vio que Huaisang estaba en su habitación acomodando su colección de abanicos, no había demasiada gente, quizá porque todos le temían al líder de secta y preferían hacer lo posible para no toparselo Siguió fisgoneando hasta que vio una puerta cerrada que tenía luz abajo, entonces escuchó la voz de su amado, así que pensó en seguir, pero la curiosidad lo mataba, así que decidió escuchar, pero decidió subir a un peldaño muy cerca del techo para poderse ocultar si salían, aún si no sabía porque se escondía, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Escuchó más voces, la de Lan Xichen, y la de MengYao, vio por la rendija superior de la puerta sin tener mucho éxito.   
-Los Wen están juntando sus ejércitos, creo que quieren atacarlos, quizá quieren algo que no esta ahí- dijo con tono calmado Lan Xichne aunque claramente lo que dijo era un reclamo.  
-Pues entonces debemos prepararnos ambos, no tendremos problemas, es como si la fortuna nos hubiera sonreido- dijo Mingjue  
-No podemos dejarlos a su suerte, debes decirle- dijo Xichen.  
-No sería la mejor estrategia gege- dijo MengYao -estuve ahí, no queda mucho antes de que deba volver, pero quitar la atención de ahí sería peligroso para nuestras sectas, y perder la ventaja en este momento sería un suicidio. Les diré que sigue ahí.-  
-No es una "ventaja" es una persona- dijo Lan Xichen.  
-¡Es un arma! Deja de ser tan sensible, estamos ante la guerra, y el es una ventaja y un arma sin importar que sea- dijo Mingjue  
-Si es un arma, ¿no deberías tratarlo como tal?- dijo Lan Xichen  
-¡Vamos! No vengas de moralista, es la forma que siga aquí, el tiene lo que quiere, yo tengo lo que quiero- dijo Mingjue  
-¿Estas seguro que es lo que quiere?- dijo Xichen  
-Vamos Xichen, sabemos que eres un romántico gege, pero son tiempos difíciles, aunque quizá que el chico sepa del riesgo de Yummeng sea lo mejor, no te guarda rencores, le dices que necesitas proteger aquí, ¿Que preferiría , su dosis de cariño nocturno o la familia que lo despreciaba?- dijo MengYao  
-No puedo arriesgarme a que se vaya- dijo Mingjue  
-¿Que ya te encariñaste?- Dijo molestonamente MengYao  
-¿Por quien me tomas? Por este sensible amigo Lan que tengo- dijo riendo Mingjue  
-Prefiero voz de la razón- dijo Xichen -Deberías considerar decirle para que lo quieres, es muy joven, no juegues con él. Y si no lo haces por él hazlo por tí, se puede revertir en tu contra si te descubre-  
-Quiza el que se encariño fue gege Lan- dijio MengYao -Quizá deba hacerte una visita nocturna, ya que Mingjue me tiene en el olvido-  
El ambiente se destenso, mientras rieron porque rechazaron categóricamente su ofrecimiento.

Aquellas risas no llegaban a Wuxian que estaba ahí cual estatua notando que una lágrima corría en su mejilla. Por eso Xichen, lo quizo detener, el siempre supo las intenciones del otro.... y ahora ahí estaba sin saber que hacer.... ¿Acaso era feliz? ¿Podría dejar a su familia a su suerte por su temor a Madam Yu? ¿Que buscaba yendo ahí?

Cayó la noche, y el Lan salió hacia Gusu a prepararse para los problemas de la guerra venidera. MengYao corrió a donde estaba con Mingjue y le dijo -Da gege, tu niño no esta- el otro lo volteó a ver completamente molesto, mientras iba a ver a la cabaña. ¿Donde se había metido Wuxian?


	8. 7

Lan Xichen se encontraba en camino a Gusu, cuando ya no pudo evitar voltear ante esa ominosa sensación que alguien lo seguía. No fue mucha su sorpresa cuando no vio nada. 

-Wei Wuxian puedo olerte- dijo el alfa con su sonrisa habitual viendo hacia un árbol. -¿Nos escuchaste cierto?-

El joven omega salto con una cara de desgano muy diferente a su sonrisa habitual.

-No debes huir siempre ¿Sabes? ¿A donde quieres ir? creo que puedo acompañarte si pasamos antes por unas cosas a Gusu-

-Mmmn- dijo desgando Wei Ying

-¿Que eres Wangji para no contestar? dime que sucede?- Lan Xichen se arrepintió sobre decir ello.

Mientras caminaban no dejó hablar ni un segundo de como había escuchado todo, y se sentía traicionado, como quería ayudar a su familia pero temía no poder volver a ser libre, aunque estar con los Nie no fue muy diferente, como quería viajar, salir y vivir. El Lan solo escuchaba sin tiempo de replica, realmente le alegraba que hubiera decidido eso, pero quizá la guerra inminente no era el mejor momento para rondar solo, algo definitivamente no le permitiría dejarlo a su suerte. 

Al llegar a la posada se vio forzado a interrumpirlo, entraremos ahí por ahora, mañana llegaremos, como no tienes tu espada tardamos más de lo que espere. No digas nada enfrente de los aldeanos, ya todo de por sí esta tenso. El otro dijo que sí, pero aún así encontró otros temas de que hablar, a Xichen le daba mucha gracia, generalmente era el que tenía que hablar, era agradable escuchar de vez en cuando.

En la posada el Lan pidió comida, y vio que Wuxian se acercó al mesero antes de subir a su habitación a esperar ahí la comida. Cuando llegaron los alimentos iba a reclamar porque iba una jarra de licor, pero por el brillo de los ojos de Wei Ying supo la respuesta. Una vez que se fue el mesero el otro comenzó.

-Wuxian... debó explicarte algo- el otro lo vio atentamente aún cuando se servía de tomar - No estoy seguro si Nie Mingjue siente o no algo hacia a ti, así que quizá antes de pensarlo por ti deberían hablar, eso no implica que vuelvas.- el otro iba a hablar pero continuó- sobre salvar a tu familia yo te apoyaré, no pensaba abandonar a Yummeng a su suerte de todas formas, cumplirás tu deber hacia quienes te adoptaron y yo te ayudará a irte si eso es lo que deseas. Dicho eso, las cosas no serán tan fáciles como matar el espíritu maligno del lago, una peligrosa guerra se aproxima, es posible que existan muchas bajas, lastimosamente tu exhibición en el lago levantó muchas vistas hacia ti y hacia tu pueblo, se que quieres ser libre, pero en estos tiempos ninguno de nosotros nos podemos dar ese lujo, pero por lo menos haré lo necesario porque solo pelees las luchas que quieras. Puff, a este paso quizá será mejor ir directo a Yummeng, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero debes aprender a controlar tus feromonas sin importar como te sientas, alguien con un olfato como el mío puede percibirte por esos cambios, sería peligroso si intentas huir.-

Lan Xichen tomo su vaso para beber agua ante la mirada atónita de Wuxian, ¿Por qué lo veía así?, cuando sintió el ardor en su garganta lo supo. Pronto todo se volvía borroso. Wuxian se espanto, ¿Acaso era igual que Wangji?

Pronto revivió un tanto mareado con una enorme sonrisa. Wei Ying sabía que quizá era su única oportunidad de saber respuestas muy sinceras.

-¿Enserio crees que quizá Nie Mingjue me aprecie?- 

-El es muy difícil de leer, pero creo que si reacciona diferente contigo, aunque me preocupa mushooo sus intenciones de fondo. Puedes gustarle, y aún así querer usarte, no quiero que eso pase- dijo mientras acercaba su vaso para servirse más, Wei Ying se lo retiró cuando vio que se servía demasiado y bebió un poco para evitar que el otro tomar mucho más, que tal si realmente no despertaba al segundo trago temió.

Wuxian tomo aire e hizo una pregunta que temía realmente -¿Pasa algo entre Nie Mingjue y Guangyao?- casi quiso cerrar sus ojos tras decirlo.

-Quizá no eres tan obtuso como parece- dijo sin piedad el Lan -yo diría más bien que pasó, cuando se conocieron, luego pasó algo que los separó, ahora parecen ser amigos, pero a veces sus rencillas relucen más que la amistad-

Wuxian se sintió hundido, aún huyendo, no podía evitar sentirse celoso, ¿Qué tal si Mingjue si lo quería y ahora se había ido dejando la puesta abierta al otro? mordió su dedo ansioso.

-¿Quien es más lindo? yo o Guangyao-

-Guangyao- Wei Ying se pasmo ante una respuesta tan veloz, el Lan no tenía piedad- el es lo que esperas de un omega pero exacerbado, es el omega modelo, pero tu definitivamente eres más especial, bueno quizá ... más único- 

Wuxian lo observó un rato, e hizo la siguiente pregunta que temía -¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?- en el mundo pocas personas lo habían tratado como una persona, y ahora sabía que algunas solo lo aparentaban, realmente temía que el que tenía enfrente solo lo quisiera para esos mismos fines. 

-Creo que son varias cosas. Estas solo y eres muy joven e ingenuo, ¿Cómo podría dejar a su suerte alguien así a ser devorado por este mundo?- El corazón de Wuxian se sintió reconfortado, aunque esa solo fue una razón -También diría que le agradas a mi hermano, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo creo- Wuxian quedó extrañado con esa aseveración, apenas había convivido con el jade menor, quizá solo creía que era lindo y su hermano exageraba -y la otra ni yo estoy seguro. Deja de ser tan chismoso y sírveme más-

-No hasta que me digas esa razón- dijo completamente serio Wuxian.

El otro negó muy infantilmente viéndose un poco más ebrio. -Dime- -No, dame esa botella- los dos empezaron a forcejear torpemente terminando en el suelo, Wuxian se empezó a carcajear de la extraña situación.

-Hey no te rías de mí, esto aún no acaba- dijo mientras lo volvió a perseguir

Al final Xichen se tiró sonriente en la cama y dijo -Tu ganas, la tercera razón es que creo que me gustas, no deberías preocuparte, en este momento no haría nada considerando que eso haría que me quisieran matar Mingjue, Madam Yu, y quizá hasta Wangji- dijo carcajeándose -Eres todo un cotizado-

Wuxian se tiro a su lado -¿Entonces no harás nada aún teniéndome aquí?-

-No lo haré. Ni siquiera se si estoy seguro ¿Cómo sabes que estas dispuesto a arriesgar todo por alguien, aún sin la certeza que te corresponda? quizá un día lo sepa como lo supo mi padre, por eso no hice nunca nada con MengYao en su momento, no haré nada contigo, quizá solo tenga miedo de acabar como él.-

Wei Ying se quedó en silencio. ¿Acaso no estaba arriesgando todo ya? iba responder al de a lado pero para su sorpresa ya estaba profundamente dormido. Wuxian sonrió, solo jaló algo para cubrirse. 

Al día siguiente Wuxian despertó y todo ya estaba limpio y ordenado. -Vamos, algo que me dice que debemos apurarnos Wei Ying, ya mande avisar a Gusu, no habrá problema, corre-

Wei Ying asintió preguntándose si el otro recordaba algo de anoche, pero no era momento para preocuparse de eso, se cambió y partieron rápidamente.

Unas horas después un molesto Nie Mingjue llegó a aquel pueblo, sabía que no podía ir más lejos en una situación tan tensa entre las sectas, preguntó en todas las posadas hasta que llegó a la indicada. Le dijeron que un alfa y un omega se quedaron en una habitación aunque habían pedido dos, además le comentó molesto el dueño que hicieron mucho ruido en la noche, pero pronto de arrepintió, sentía que los dientes del otro se romperían de la fuerza con que los apretaba. ¿Qué demonios intentaba Xichen llevándose a Wuxian? Mingjue realmente sentía aún más molesto ahora. 


	9. 8

Caminaron un rato pero al final optaron porque Xichen cargara a Wei Ying en su espalda para llegar más rápidamente. El silencioso camino no parecía ser buena señal, a pesar del cansancio Xichen no se detuvo, podía sentir las manos del omega sudar, quizá por fin dejaría a lado sus torpes preocupaciones amorosas por un momento y notaría el difícil momento que venía, aunque quisiera protegerlo, la verdad lo golpearía más fuerte si hacían esto después.

No obstante el mal augurio el humo en el horizonte no era algo que esperaba aún, el agarre del omega se tensó como su cuerpo. A pesar de querer ir más rato sabía que debía ser sigiloso. -Dime un camino que solo ustedes sepan- dijo Xichen, Wuxian asintió y lo guió, el sonido de la lucha se hacía más fuerte, para su alivio un enorme escudo morado protegía el lugar ya era visible, sería un problema entrar pero aún había tiempo, se bajaron de la espada y empezaron ir con sigilo por la zona boscosa por si era necesario subir a los árboles. Ya estaban cerca cuando paso, el escudo comenzó a colapsarse, el corazón de Wei Ying se hundió. -¡Tranquilo! Controla tus feromonas- dijo el Lan trayéndole en sí y empezaron a correr.

Entraron corriendo por una zona poco conocida nadando por un sitio que le indicó el omega, solía usar ese camino para escaparse de vez en cuando. El grito de una mujer tornó peligrosos los ojos de Wuxian -¡Shijie!- corrió tan rápido que al otro era difícil seguirle el paso. Como si supiera exactamente de donde provino aquel llegó y estaba su hermana tirada y Jiang Cheng intentando que nadie se le acercara aunque ya lucía un tanto cansado por la batalla. Lo ojos de Wuxian se volvieron rojos al ver a su hermana sangrando.

Jiang Cheng volteó -¡Regresaste!- pero el otro no contestó, parecía en transe, Xichen no sabía si volverlo en sí o no, era una guerra, era peligroso no dejarlo dar todo de sí, ¿pero que tan peligroso era para el resto permitirle hacerlo?. -¡Vamos WanYin trae a tu hermana-, haría que la sacara por donde llegaron, debían alejarse definitivamente. 

-¡No se atrevan a tocar a mis hermanos!- dijo furioso Wei Ying, los ingenuos soldados que se reían por ver a un omega solitario. Jiang Cheng volteó nervioso inmediatamente -Vamos no hay tiempo que perder- dijo el Lan con una sonrisa aún en estos momentos. Jiang Cheng dudo un segundo -No quiero dejarlo- dijo finalmente, -él estará bien- dijo el Lan, -Lo se, pero me preocupa lo que pueda hacer-. Al Xichen también le preocupaba, pero no podían arriesgarse a seguir ahí -Yo volveré por él, lo prometo, vamos-.

Los tres salieron por el mismo camino, el Lan le indicó hacia donde ir para llevar a su hermana, a ese lugar debería llegar Lan Zhan en no mucho tiempo, el Jiang asintió y prometió volver en cuanto su hermana estuviera a salvo. Xichen volvió inmediatamente al lugar. Mientras se acercaba los gritos de horror se escuchaban, varios parecían incluso retirarse. El Lan solo debía seguir el camino de la masacre, peleando con algunos pocos que seguían peleando. Entonces llegó, varios cadáveres feroces atacaban a los Wen, pero algo más lo impacto con la energía maligna parecía estar asfixiando a Madam Yu totalmente fuera de sí, sin que ninguno de lo soldados de Yummeng supiera si era buena idea volverse su objetivo. 

-¡Wei Ying basta, no es momento de volverse contra los aliados!- grito el Lan sin que el otro hiciera caso alguno, aunque pareció ver un segundo de duda, decidió correr al otro y moverlo -¡Basta!- Wuxian lo lanzó volando, el Lan sin importar el dolor del impacto corrió y abrazó al otro con toda su fuerza. -¡Basta!, piensa en tus hermanos, no quiero que te arrepientas, hoy solo tenemos un enemigo en común- muchas cosas sonaron cayendo al suelo, sintió al omega temblar en sus brazos y humedo en donde se recargó su rostro. -Ya no quiero estar aquí- dijo sollozando Wei Ying. 

-Iré contigo como prometí, pero también te dije que no dejaría a Yummeng a su suerte.- Ven conmigo, no necesitas pelear más, yo lo haré-

El omega negó, limpiándose las lágrimas -Acabemos esto juntos ¿si?- 

-Lo prometo, solo no me golpes así de fuerte de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa el Lan intentando animarlo. 

Debían moverse aún así nadie amigo o enemigo parecía querer acercarse al omega un grupo de soldados se llevaban a Madam Yu que estaba aparentemente inconciente, la lucha se enardecía porque cayeron los cadáveres feroces en ese momento de distracción. Wuxian volvió a usar su poder de forma consiente ahora, Xichen pensaba donde era el mejor punto para que pudiera controlar todo, lo cargó y en su espada lo llevó a un punto alto donde el omega podía comandar su ejército de cadáveres. Sus reflejos lo hicieron voltear su espada resonó al chocar de lado con el puño terrible de Wen Zhuli, quien había atacado directamente a Wuxian.

-Aléjate de él. Tu no te distraigas- le grito después a Wuxian el Lan que comenzó a pelear con tan poderoso enemigo, el golpe de antes lo había dejado realmente tocado, seguro le había roto alguna costilla porque le costaba respirar, pero no podía dejar que Wuxian lo viera, guió la pelea lejos del otro, el Wen sabía que aún en esta posible derrota si se llevaba al heredero Lan sería recompensado ya que su deshonroso amo huyo cuando las cosas no salían como lo planeado. Vio que el Lan empezaba a flaquear y tiró su golpe estrella, que golpeó en el brazo de Xichen que por poco no lograba esquivarlo, sabía lo peligroso de él, la mano derrite núcleos no era un simple apodo.

No podía distraer a Wuxian, y su brazo posiblemente estuviera roto. Cuando se preparaba para lo peor un fulgor blanco hirió al otro. Xichen volteó a ver a su hermano que llegó justo a tiempo para su suerte, y comenzaron a luchar juntos, habían hecho toda su vida y la diferencia aún herido era abruamadora, pronto el Wen se vio herido en el costado por el jade menor, sabía que debía retirarse o su vida correría riesgo.

Por otro lado Wei Ying solo vio como el Lan desaparecía, le prometió no desconcentrarse pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Volteó a varios lados pero lo que vio fue algo peor. El cobarde de Wen Chao unió a sus mejores guerreros como guardia personal y atacó de forma concentrada al líder Jiang que llegó apresurado por otro frente, parecía que lo habían tomado como rehén, seguro quería negociar. Wei Ying sabía que por el bien de la pelea no podía moverse de este punto, pero no podía evitar querer ir a salvar a su padre adoptivo, respiró profundo dispuesto a saltar hacia allá cuando observó un alboroto, en esas fuerzas.

Como una mole destrozaba a los soldados con su sable y fuerza bruta, Nie Mingjue, sabía que debió volver a su secta pero no permitiría que otro tomase lo que era suyo tan fácil, aún si fuera su amigo. Ayudar a salvar a su gente seguro ayudaría, pero salvar a su benefactor era un plus que no espero al unirse a esta lucha. 

Wuxian se sintió terriblemente confundido de verlo ahí, primero se puso sumamente feliz porque lo había buscado, pero también se hundía en los pensamientos sobre porque lo habría hecho. La voz de Xichen pidiendo que no se desconcentrara vino a su mente, tomo aire y así lo hizo.

Tras una hora la victoria de Yummeng fue avasalladora. Wuxian se tiró al suelo completamente exhausto de usar su poder por tanto tiempo. -Te llevaré abajo- volteó a ver y era Wangji, el omega sin energía solo asintió. Jiang Cheng había vuelto y ordeno que llevaran a Wei Ying a su cuarto, ahí durmió un largo tiempo. 

Despertó al día siguiente, pero saltó de recordar lo que había pasado, se levantó y vio que su hermana estaba a su lado con una pequeña olla concinando. -¡Shijie! Que haces estas herida deja eso- le dijo preocupado. 

Wei Ying vio el vendaje en el cuello de su hermana, pero aún así ella dijo -No te preocupes, fue superficial, ya estoy mejor, y me esta ayudando Jiang. Cheng, solo fue por unas cosas- Wuxian solo la abrazó fuertemente.

La comida estaría en un rato, así que renovado decidió buscar a Xichen. Pero casí se colapsa al ver a Madam Yu -Estamos a mano. Vete de aquí cuando tomes fuerzas- dijo friamente sin siquiera mirarlo. Wuxian tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para poder seguir, pero parecía que eligió el peor camino. 

-Por fin despertaste, prepara tus cosas. Vamos a casa, parece que ahora no debes ir a escondidas- dijo Nie Mingjue ante el atónito omega, que estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero tomo aire y dijo - Debemos hablar algo antes- el otro asintió, quizá fue muy optimista al pensar que con venir hasta ahí y ayudar sería suficiente. 

Caminaron a un lugar no transitado y le dijo -¿Tu sientes algo por mi? ¿O solo quieres que te sirva en la guerra?. No me mientas, yo estoy inmerso en esta pelea quiera o no, eso me lo hizo notar Xichen. No necesitas mentirme para que los ayude- a pesar de querer sonar seguro sentía que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero su orgullo era más grande que ese sentimiento.

-Tu protección sería de gran ayuda en esta guerra y el restablecimiento del orden después. Creo que eres un omega muy atractivo y es increíble cuando lo hacemos. Yo te doy todo para una vida cómoda, un hogar donde te aceptan. Ambos ganamos.- dijo el Nie

Wei Ying se quedó pensando -Te agradezco tus atenciones, pero dudo que pueda ver como "ganar" desde mi perspectiva. Yo... pensaré si volver, pero por lo menos no lo haré por ahora. Pero no te preocupes no tienes un enemigo. ¿Todos ganan no?- dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse dudara ni voltear, aún cuando sentía que sus rodillas le fallarían.

Nie Mingjue se quedó ahí parado con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza?, quizá un poco de ambos. El arma no sería de ninguno, pero aún así sería un aliado. Si logró su cometido ¿porque se sentía tan insatisfecho?


	10. 9

Wuxian siguió y preguntó hacia donde estaba la habitación donde estaba Lan Xichen, tras lo cual le indicaron el camino, no supo que paso luego de que lo perdió de vista, realmente le preocupaba que estuviera bien. Llegó y abrió con una con sonrisa pero no encontró una a cambio, este era Lan Wangji, vio que también tenía unas pequeñas curaciones -Hola- hizo una reverencia -Gracias por ayudar a mi gente y salvar a mi hermana, no se que sería de mí sin ella- 

-Mmm- dijo el otro como de costumbre -Wei Ying.... ven a Gusu -

Wuxian fue tomado por sorpresa, realmente pensaba ir a Gusu, no es como si tuviera muchos lugares a donde ir antes de encontrar su camino, pero ahora parecería muy extraño que aceptara inmediatamente la propuesta del Lan menor -Yo.... lo he pensado, de hecho venía a hablar con tu hermano para pedir que lo permita, ¿Donde esta? Quiero hablar con él- Wangji titubeo pero le señaló a donde ir. Wuxian salió rápidamente, una vez que llegó, preparó de nuevo su mejor sonrisa pero se volvió complicada muy pronto.

Ahí estaba Lan Xichen sin ropa en la parte superior, con el abdomen vendado y un molesto MengYao con vestimenta de los Wen regañándolo por estar tan herido y hacerlo preocupar. Lan Xichen lo volteó a ver -Me alegra que hayas despertado, me tenías preocupado- dijo el jade con una sonrisa muy sincera. Wuxian corrió y abrazó al otro que se quedó sorprendido ante el entusiasmo del omega pero que le correspondió posando un brazo ligeramente sobre el otro. -Yo me alegro que tu estes bien, lo siento, estas herido por ayudarme- . Wuxian le dio un escalofrío al sentir una penetrante mirada en su espalda.  
-Gege, se que estas siendo amable, pero si te estruja así el chico romperá de nueva cuenta tu costilla- dijo MengYao con tono gentil, pero Wuxian podía sentir el filo en sus palabras, pero el mismo se separó.   
-No te preocupes A-Yao, no soy tan débil como ahora parece- dijo con una sonrisa el Lan  
-Pero ya sabes que el tampoco- dijo con una sonrisa de vuelta MengYao

Entonces Wei Ying cayó en cuenta, el mismo le había roto la costilla a Xichen, ese lugar era justo donde lo debió golpear antes de hacerlo entrar en razón, su cabeza dolía de intentar recordar lo que pasó en ese estado de transe, pero estaba seguro, la vergüenza lo inundó. Él vino hasta Yummeng a ayudarlo y el fue quien lo lastimó. -Puedo hablar contigo a solas- dijo seriamente Wuxian, aunque sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Por favor- le dijo Xichen viendo a A-Yao que salió

Wuxian lo abrazó ligeramente de nueva cuenta pegando su rostro al pecho del otro -Lo siento, realmente lo siento- El Lan sintió las lágrimas del otro. -Vamos no es para tanto, sigo aquí gracias a que Wangji me ayudó. No te lamentes por cosas que no se pueden cambiar- dijo mientras con su mano sana alzó el rostro del otro, estaba realmente cerca, podía sentir su respiración demasiado cercan. -¿Que es lo que querías decirme? - dijo intentando distraer el otro, que no obstante no se separó un milímetro. -¿Puedo ir contigo a Gusu? No tengo a donde ir, necesito un lugar a donde llegar hasta encontrar mi camino- dijo mirando al Lan fijamente. 

Lan xichen quería aceptar inmediatamente, pero sabía que hacer algo así también pondría en riesgo a su gente. Pronto sería el líder de secta, debía actuar como tal y no seguir sus egoístas pensamientos. 

Wei Ying sintió la duda y estaba a punto de decir algo pero el Lan dijo primero -No puedo llevarte a Gusu, pero podemos buscar un lugar donde te establezcas durante la guerra, te daré todo para que puedas sobrevivir, pero no puedo arriesgar a Cloud Recess a un ataque así, aún cuando es probable que ni eso lo detenga- 

-Esta bien, muchas gracias... ¿Me acompañaras?-

-Yo.... no estoy bien para acompañarte, le pediré a Wangji que te proteja en lo que encuentran un sitio cercano a Gusu o Yummeng- 

Wuxian sabía que era cierto pero no podía evitar sentir que el otro lo evitaba para hacer que viajara con su hermano, así que decidio dejarle claro lo que él quería, aprovecho la boca distancia entre sus labios y lo besó, pronto tomo el rostro del otro y lo siguió besando. Xichen se sintió su voluntad flaquear, no es que quisiera evitarlo realmente, pero su atracción ante el chico parecía más fuerte que nunca, pero no podía hacer esto... a todos, aún así no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar en esta situación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó la voz de alguien afuera de la tienda, Wuxian se separó era su tío, el cual entró a agradecer al Lan, Wei Ying no tuvo más opción que salir. 

—-

Al día siguiente partiría Wuxian. Según lo que dijo Meng Yao Wei Ying botó por ahora a Mingjue, lo cual le alegraba secretamente. Él tenía que recuperarse para volver a la batalla, acabar con los Wen y cumplir su promesa con A-Yao de sacarlo a salvo ya cada nuevo día como infiltrado lo ponía en mayor riesgo. Mañana partía Wuxian con su hermano como este deseaba. Todo tomaba su rumbo, el solo tenía que seguir y todo quedaría en lugar como estaba destinado. Aún así un amargo sabor llenaba su boca, una sensación de vacío que deseaba que los labios del otro no se hubieran apartado hasta dejarlo completamente engatusado. 

Solo pensar en sus labios, evocar su fuerte y a la vez delicada figura lo ponía ansioso. Había decidido dejarlo. No. No podía dejar algo que nunca tuvo. Algo que no paso. Algo que no pasara. Aún así su cuerpo reaccionaba evocando su imagen. Se cubrió la cara con su mano sana, no podía hacer esto aquí, realmente necesitaba un baño de agua helada pensó. Además parecía que tener temperatura alta, quizá todo esta era porque una lesión se infectó, si eso debía ser.

-¿Estas pensando en mi?- escuchó aquella voz mientras sentía que algo se resbalaba bajo la sábana. Quizá la temperatura lo estaba haciendo alucinar que Wei Ying estaba ahí

-Quizá, ¿realmente estas aquí?- dijo sin saber que era real y no.

-¿Esto se siente real?- dijo el otro mientras se ponía el miembro ya erecto del Lan haciéndolo estremecer, lo chupo volviéndose cada vez más rápido, hasta que el otro dijo -Me.. me vendré- pero Wei Ying no se movió y recibió su semilla en su boca. Pronto salió de abajo de la sábana -Realmente estas hirviendo debo traerte una compresa...-

-No se si seas real o no. Pero no te dejaré ir tan fácil por algo así-

-Pero realmente lo necesitas....- No lo dejó terminar besando al otro apasionadamente.

-Una vez. Solo una vez, antes de dejarte ir necesito tenerte- 

-Si me dejaras después de tenerme, quizá te haga esperar- dijo Wuxian con una carcajeada -O quizá lo haga tan bien que te haga no irte. Tu no te muevas- dijo destapando al otro y colocando sobre el miembro del otro que no tardó demasiado en alzarse, Xichen quiso levantarse a besarlo, pero el otro lo detuvo. -No te muevas o no hay nada- El Lan no tuvo más que no moverse.

Wuxian estaba listo, se desvistió de la parte de abajo y colocó su entrada sobre la entrada del otro. Realmente era muy grande, pero estaba listo para aceptarlo completo, lentamente fue entrando haciéndolo temblar. No obstante la necesidad del Lan de moverse dejó al otro hacerlo, que comenzó moverse arriba y abajo cada vez más rápido mientras se mordía el labio. El otro no lo soportaba más, con su brazo bueno lo jaló hacia él y lo besó, con su mano tomó cadera y lo comenzó a mover de adelante y atrás mientras no dejaba de besarlo acallando sus gemidos, sentía que estaba a punto de venirse así que lo jaló hacia afuera pero el omega como si lo sintiera se atracó no dejándolo salir por completo. 

La visión de Lan Xichen se comenzó a hacer borrosa -No quiero dejarte ir-

-Entonces no lo hagas- 

Los ojos de Xichen se cerraron por completo. Al día siguiente amaneció, ¿Que clase de sueño fue eso? Pensó, sintió una compresa en su frente que aún estaba más caliente de lo normal, pero parecía mejorar, entonces volteó y vió aquel delgado cuerpo semidesnudo yacer a su lado. ¿Que demonios había pasado?


	11. 10

El corazón de Xichen se paró por un momento, ese definitivamente no era con quien creyó estar. Su pensamiento se nublo bastante anoche, y dudo sobre si lo que pasaba real en el delirio de la alta temperatura, pero nunca pensó que pudiera estar con alguien más. Realmente mentiría si dijera que nunca deseo estar con A-Yao, pero en ese momento su sentir era realmente diferente.

El otro se movió y lo observó -Anoche fue increible- dijo ligeramente sonrojado.  
Xichen seguía pasmado -La enfermedad no me permite recordar muy bien, lo siento, pero me alegra que tu sí- dijo fingiendo que no estaba teniendo un colapso mental en ese instante.  
-Bueno espero no lo olvides en nueve meses, aunque espero no sea necesario. Si la guera termina bien, quiza... convenza a mi padre de que me acepte y nos bendiga-  
-Si, pero creo que estas adelantando demasiado-  
-Perdona, a noche te me confesaste y aun sigo feliz. Debo volver o se levantaran sospechsas, no olvides ir por mí en cuanto antes- le dijo dandole un beso al inmovil Xichen que veía como se iba a vestir. 

Observando el desastre de la habitación coincidia con lo que recordaba, entonces se le cayó la comprensa de la frente y la tomo para volversela a colocar y entonces lo noto -A Yao, ¿donde esta mi cinta de la frente?-

-A yo... no lo se... pudo perderse en el ajetreo de estos días. Yo yo debo irme. No vemos pronto mi alfa.- dijo saliendo.

Xichen se quedó ahí pensando que había algo completamente fuera de lugar, ni en sus peores delirios perdería esa valiosa cinta, pero no recordaba donde estaba. Cuando preguntó su hermano y Wuxian ya habían partido, el mismo pidió no informaran su ubicación solamente que fueran localizables a señales visibles desde Yummeng o Gusu, no podía llamarlo por algo así de banal. Aún así algo lo atormentaba, sabía que con quien estuvo definitivamente aceptó su semilla, y en su caso no podía dejarlo a su suerte y debería hacerse cargo.

Solo se recostó agotado de intentar recordar. No. A-Yao siempre fue su fiel amigo, jamas le mentiría, aunque le costara aceptarlo ya había sucedido, y se haría responsable sin importar lo que conllevara, eso es lo que debía hacer un hombre honorable. Suspiró, primero debería acabar esta guerra y luego se preocuparía por esas cosas pensó. Realmente esperaba sanar pronto.

——-

A primera hora de la mañana partieron Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji, el joven omega llegó más tarde de lo acordado alegando que le costaba demasiado despertarse, pero salieron sin dilación, Wei Ying había elegido donde sería su base, que tomo por sorpresa a Lan Wangji aunque su rostro no se podría deducir ninguna emoción. Y no era para menos, Yiling era una tierra maldita, aún con lo fuerte que era esto quizá sería demasiado para él, más porque podría tomar control de él completamente, pero solo podía acompañarlo y esperar poder detenerlo en caso de lo peor. 

Cuando llegaron la energía resentida era demasiado fuerte pero el omega no se detuvo hasta un risco, cerró los ojos y empezó a emplear su poder, comenzando a respirar cada vez más acelerado, no obstante apretó algo con su mano derecha con fuerza y pareció controlarse. Wangji quedó atónito ¿Que era eso?, no obstante no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, ahora que la energía era mitigada debía poner los sellos rápidamente para controlar la zona. 

Tras un laborioso labor de cultivación el terreno era apto para que el omega se quedara y tuviera recursos para protegerse, realmente parecía un buen sitio a final de cuentas, pero aún debían hacer una pequeña cabaña, y lograr que fuera autosustentable antes que Wangji partiera. Entonces lo volteó a ver, Wei Ying tenía una enorme sonrisa, entonces pudo notar que lo que tenía en su mano era una cinta de color blanco, y eso bastó para saber que no tendría oportunidad con él. Suspiró sin que el otro lo notara y continuaron trabajando.

——

MengYao regresaba hacia la ciudad sin noche, no tenía prisa, era un "doble agente" así que no importaba realmente que lo vieran con los enemigos, además nadie se atrevería a tocar al juguete favorito de Wen Ruohan. Iba bastante feliz, fue algo arriesgado pero todo salió bastante bien, tenía información muy valiosa de donde encontrar el arma que tanto buscaba y "dañar a los Lan", si todo salía bien ese niño Wuxian terminaría muerto con su secreto, no sin antes mermar a los Wen, los aliados ganarían y el se casaría con el amable y apuesto Xichen, si todo salía mal, todos morarían, los Wen ganarían y el sería el concubino favorito del líder Wen, cuyo carácter era insoportable pero tenía formas muy importantes de compensarlo.

Todas las piezas se movían a su favor hacia su última batalla, solo debía aguantar esa mascara un poco más, y pronto alcanzaría el poder y la felicidad que siempre deseo.


	12. 11

Wei Ying y Lan Zhan comenzaron a crear la cabaña donde habitaría, nadie debería saber que estaban ahí por eso le tomo por sorpresa cuando Nie Mingjue lo encontró ahí. ¿Como demonios llegó? Es más ¿Para que lo siguió?.

Tras insistir de hablar sin la presencia del Lan se alejaron.   
-No necesitas estar en este horrible páramo, ven conmigo de regreso, no puedes quedarte aquí solitario. No puedo creer que Xichen te mandara aquí-

Wuxian lo vio con molestia -El no me mando aquí, yo elegí este lugar porque es estratégico para mi poder. Estoy bien, no te necesito aquí, gracias de nuevo por salvar al tío Jiang, pero no tengo más que hablar contigo-

-¿Enserio no lo reconsideraras? ¡¿Ni siquiera cuando tu querido Xichen se irá con MengYao?!- dijo el Nie comenzando a gritar molesto

Wuxian lo volteó a ver con unos ojos aterradores -¡Deja de mentir!-

-¡No lo hago!, ese día que te fuiste él pasó la noche con MengYao, siendo "tan correcto" seguro se casara con él apenas acabe la guerra. ¡No le interesas! ¡Vuelve conmigo! Me interesas demasiado, no solo... no solo por tus poderes, vamos, es tu mejor opción-

Wuxian primero sintió que perdía la fuerza. NO. ESO NO TENÍA SENTIDO. Pensó hasta con molestia, el que estuvo con Xichen la noche que se partió fue el mismo Wuxian, le declaró su cariño, incluso le dio su cinta de la frente para que se la devolviera pronto. Cuando se iba a ir busco al MengYao si podía tratarlo ya que su temperatura no bajaba e incluso se desmayó. Esa maldita rata seguramente se aprovecho de la situación. La ira lo inundaba.

-¡WEI YING!- sintió que alguien lo movia para hacerlo volver en sí, volteó y pudo ver un sesgo de preocupación en los ojos de Wangji aún con sus rostro sin cambios. 

-Ahora entiendo lo que decías con estratégico, este lugar maldito es un amplificador de tu poder- dijo impresionado el Nie -Cuando entres en razón te esperare- dijo yéndose, no era prudente quedarse con el omega tan inestable.

Wuxian solo se quedó en el suelo una vez que el otro se fue. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Buscar a Xichen y decirle que pasaba?, no sabía donde estaba, él mismo Lan le dijo que la prioridad era que se estableciera ahí, además no sabía si seguía en Yummeng o había ido a Gusu por sus lesioens. Wuxian se talló la cara, -Vamos Lan Zhan, acabemos rápido aquí, debemos ir a Gusu una vez que este la cabaña-, el otro solo asintió y siguieron trabajando. 

——-

Cuando regresó el Nie a su secta encontró a un muy preocupado MengYao, quien dijo que primero le contara lo que paso. Le narró que encontró a Wuxian en Yiling y que se negó a venir aún estando solo con Wangji, sin detallar sobre lo que sucedió después. Entonces MengYao le dijo que escuchó que atacarian a Gusu, que debía apoyarlos, el otro dijo que mandaría un pequeño grupo y el mismo a ayudar para que no se preocupara. 

——

Wuxian y Lan Zhan habían trabajado casi sin descanso pero todo estaba listo, se preparaba para salir a Gusu, cuando un ruido cada vez más cerca se escuchaban.

-Vayamonos- dijo el Lan  
-Si no nos encuentran aquí irán a Gusu, no permitiré eso- Wangji sabía que eso era cierto, no tenía como refutarlo.  
-Te cubrire desde el techo- dijo Wangji.  
Wuxian sabía que era lo mejor que no estuviera a su lado ni cerca del suelo. Se preparó, en ese tiempo hizo también una flauta, no había podido usarla, pero hoy parecía que tendría mucho tiempo para practicar, los pasos eran demasiado, agradecía estar casi solos, aún así debían de avisar. Wangji lanzó la señal que acordaron, esperaba que alguien por lo menos supiera que estaban ahí. Debian acabar lo mayor posible en una hora, si no estarían definitivamente en problemas. 

.——

La señal era visible en el cielo de Gusu, pero la pelea era intensa, aún cuando eran menos de los que esperaban debian asegurarse de que nadie pudiera traspasar y dañar su preciado conocimiento. Xichen vio la señal y tuvo la necesidad de correr hacia allá pero no podía dejar a su gente, el era su líder, aún con Mingjue en el lugar no podía darse aquel lujo. 

-Acabemos rápido aquí y partiremos ambos- dijo el Nie al notar la duda en el rostro de su amigo, sin importar que pasaba era su amigo y no dudaría en ayudarlo, además seguía herido, una pequeña pelea podría acabar mal con una mala decisión. 

——

Aquella señal indicó que los Wen encontraron su objetivo. Wen Ruohan acarició el rostro de MengYao -Me haz brindado excelente información, pero espero que pronto termine esta labor y mantengas tu lugar a mi servicio-.

-Si mi señor- dijo MengYao. Había movido sus piezas, ahora solo esperaba que la suerte le sonriera.


	13. 12

En Gusu la pelea estalló, Nie Mingjue llegó un poco antes que todo explotara, tal y como le dijo Meng Yao. No obstante, era pocos pero fuertes soldados, definitivamente no era toda su fuerza, chasqueo la lengua, si atacaban su secta el inútil de su hermano menor debería protegerlo. Por lo menos sería un ataque igual a este. 

Lan Xichen no se había recuperado aún, su costilla aún le faltaba por sanar y su brazo aún no se movia bien, pero estaba revitalizado para pelear, con Wangji aquí sería más fácil, pero sabía que la presencia de Mingjue aunque fuera un grupo pequeño podría ayudarlo a dirigir la defensa. 

La suerte parecía sonreírles, los Wen parecían diezmados aunque no daban paso atrás, pareciera que su orden era morir ahí si era necesario... casi como si quisieran distraerlos... Una luz se erigió en el cielo, era la señal. El corazón de Lan Xichen se detuvo Wei Ying necesitaba ayuda. Comenzó a maldecir en su cabeza que los Wen no se rindieran. Nie Mingjue advirtió la vehemencia en sus movimientos y por su ubicación supo de que se trataba.

-¡No te desconcentres! Yo se donde esta. Acabemos esto e iremos- dijo Mingjue molesto, las peleas era algo sagrado. Xichen asintió y siguieron.

——

Wuxian comenzaba a respirar cada vez pesado, la pelea era demasiado intensa y parecía lejos de acabar, los de Gusu no vendrían, y temía lo peor. Quizá fue un ataque doble, quizá no lo lograron. Tenía que usar sus poderes pero también pelear contra el molesto Wen Zhuliu que Lan Zhan no pudo detener más a distancia con sus dedos heridos de usar su arma. 

Debía acabar, ir a ayudar a Xichen, pero sus piernas temblaban. Entre más bajas de los Wen más armas tenía, pero más fuerza le requería. Escuchó que Wen Ruohan iría el mismo a acabar esto. ¿Podría hacerle frente? Apenas y podía pelear con puño derrite núcleos en este momento. Esto era el fin, pero se llevaría cuantos pudiera con él.

En ese momento de distracción el Wen aprovecho y lanzó un golpe que iba directo hacia Wuxian haciéndolo abrir grandemente los ojos, pero una espada le cortó la mano antes de que lo alcanzara. Volteó inmediatamente -¡Wuxian déjanos pasar!- dijo Jiang Cheng seguido de un grupo de gente de Yummeng y de los Nie. Wuxian no sabía como habían llegado ahí, no tenía sentido, pero lo obedeció. Bajo a la mayoría de sus cadáveres feroces, y el grupo comenzó a luchar, por fin había luz. Wuxian se tiró exhausto a descansar un poco antes de que llegara el jefe mayor, seguro se llevaría una buena sorpresa. 

—-

MengYao recibía las noticias de los frentes, en Gusu la pelea parecía llegar a un final pero aún los contenían. En Yiling las bajas eran numerosas y no podrían hacer un ataque a Yummeng después como planeaban, pero todo parecía que el omega moriría pronto. Le comentó eso al líder Wen y decidió que acabaría ese asunto el mismo, no pudiendo entender lo débil que eran. Lo que no le dijo es que supo que el ataque para mermar a los Nie había fallado miserablemente aún sin su líder lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a MengYao, pero también que habían avistado grupos de los Jin y un grupo mixto movilizandose pero nadie que lo hubiera visto directamente había vuelto a reportar. 

Esto lucía mal, como si alguien atacara su estrategia en las sombras, debían acabar a Wuxian antes que los otros terminaran a los Wen pensó chasqueando la lengua mientras partían a Yiling a toda velocidad. 

Pero cuando llegaron ya no era lo que parecía en la comunicación, había un grupo peleando dejando que Wuxian retomara fuerzas, cuando los vio llegar pudo levantarse, el líder no viajaba solo, los Wen se veían reforzados y el grupo de Wuxian se verían mermados, debía acabar esto rápido, pero era muy bueno luchando y el seguía cansando. Meng Yao solo observaba en la oscuridad.

En medio de la pelea la rodilla de Wuxian le falló, la espada iba hacia él cuando choco con una espalda de fulgor blanco. Wuxian volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa, era Xichen, estaba bien, estaba ahí por él. Se veía igual de cansado pero aún con voluntad para luchar. 

MengYao sabía que si estaba ahí significaba que el resto no tardaría. Esto se había acabado. Quizá debía acabarlo el mismo desde las sombras, preparó su hilo. Pero una voz lo hizo casi caer de su escondite. -Elige bien a quien apuntar. Estas atrapado, quizá te convenga incluso decir que todo fue una broma ¿no?- dijo Nie Huaisang mirándolo con indiferencia mientras se echaba aire con su abanico. 

-Fuiste tú... -

-¿Yo? ¿El que descubrió que no éramos a los únicos que dabas información, que te divertías demasiado en la Ciudad sin noche, que descubrió que solo planeabas usar a mi hermano como una de tus piezas, y simplemente desechar a mi amigo? ¿quien separo y rodeo las fuerzas de los Wen con tu ayuda? No lo se, realmente no lo se- dijo poniendo su voz de siempre -Puedes irte como un héroe o un villano ....- 

MengYao comenzó a sangrar de sus palmas de la mano apretando con fuerza sus puños, realmente sabía a quien quería matar en ese momento. Volteó y coloco el hilo en posición aprovechando el calor de su lucha. Un segundo bastó para que la cabeza del Wen rodara ante el asombro de todos, todos sabían que nunca hubiera alejado a MengYao ya que confiaba en él. 

Xichen sostuvo a Wuxian -¿Estas bien?-   
-Si, solo estoy muy cansado- dijo Wei Ying exhausto batallando por no desmayarse por mostrarle la cinta que amarro a su tobillo, mostrarle que estuvo con él y no con el otro. 

-¿No estas feliz de verme a mi da gege?- dijo con voz melosa MengYao. 

-Claro que sí, aunque al final no fui a salvarte...- dijo Xichen con su sonrisa que se tornó en preocupación cuando el cuerpo de Wuxian se venció volteó a ver -¡Wuxian!- mientras intentaba buscar su pulso. 

-¡Cuidado Lan gege!- grito huaisang

Volteó y una espada iba una espada toda velocidad hacia Wuxian, la evitó y apuñaló a su portador. Su respiración se paró al ver que era MengYao que lo veía con una gran tristeza. 

-¡El se lanzó a apuñalarlos de la nada!- dijo Huaisang en histeria

-YO.... NO....- dijo escupiendo sangre, pero ese movimiento también se descubrió la cinta amarrada en el tobillo de Wuxian, lo volteó a ver

Xichen la observó y lo volteó a ver con un dejo de tristeza y enojo -Tu... me mentiste- 

-No.... yo - cayó al suelo sin dejar de decir eso.

Huaisang se acercó y le dijo en el oído-¿No te dije que lo mejor era fingir que era una broma? Adiós-

Xichen seguía en shock. Por fin llegó Jiang Cheng ante el llamado de Huaisang y se llevó cargando a Wuxian para sanarlo. Nie Mingjue también vio, y escuchó todo de su hermanito que no dejaba de llorar de como lo atacaron y los intentó atacar. Mingjue sentía sentimientos encontrados, pero ayudó a su amigo a levantarse -Vamos debes descansar- Xichen solo asintió.


End file.
